


Bubblegum

by Riakon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Жвачка в волосах - не повод расстраиваться. Уж кто-кто, а Виктория Чейз знает об этом.





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заказу и под беттингом https://vk.com/thehouseofrevolution

Жвачка в волосах — не повод расстраиваться. Уж кто-кто, а Виктория Чейз знает об этом давно и так твёрдо, что временами она проводит ладонью по своим коротким волосам, снова убеждаясь в том, что в светлых прядях, которые она оставила на полу парикмахерской, ничего нет и быть не может, и удовлетворённо улыбается, чуть кивая. Инспекция снова проходит успешно — никто больше не сможет изуродовать водопад её светлых волос. 

В светло-русых прядях Макс нет жвачки. Они отливают шоколадным оттенком на солнце, и концы неровно отрастающих прядей словно светятся изнутри, а не пропускают свет утренней зари. Сделать бы фото прямо сейчас, не так, украдкой, из под парты, а хорошее фото с зеркалки, со штативом, выгнав всех из кабинета и заставив задумчиво глядящую Макс оторваться от тетради и смотреть только на неё. Не в объектив, конечно, нет. 

На неё. 

Видеть в своём мире только единственную достойную — Викторию Чейз. 

Взгляд невольно задерживается на девушке, сидящей через три парты от неё, и блондинка хмурится — если бы не эта замухрышка Кейт, то ничто бы не помешало ей наслаждаться зрелищем, безбожно пропуская мимо ушей слова мистера Джефферсона. Марш сидит ровно на линии взгляда, и Виктории приходится то наваливаться на парту, чтобы бросать взгляды украдкой, то, наоборот, откидываться на спинку стула, рискуя рухнуть на пол за спиной. 

Собственные короткие пряди снова щекочут подставленную ладонь, возвращая мысли к тому, как когда-то уверенная длина сменилась вызывающей короткой причёской. 

Можно было срезать всего одну прядь, но она не любит полумер. Всё или ничего. Победа или провал. Её или ничьё — и никогда посередине. Середина для тех, у кого недостаточно наглости, чтобы взять своё и не хватает мужества отказаться от него навсегда. А делиться Виктория не любит, даже если это мерзкая, отвратительная жевательная резинка поросячьего розового цвета и с ужасающей клубничной отдушкой. 

Как она вообще докатилась до того, что сидит на лекции по истории фотографии и думает о жвачке? С наполнителем, которым пользуются 90% всех производителей, и которая оставляет мерзкое послевкусие на языке. Такое, что хочется сплюнуть и хорошенько почистить зубы, а после ещё раз сплюнуть. 

Смешно, но не последовало бы никаких возражений с её стороны, если бы этот вкус был на пухлых губах Макс. Она бы не имела ничего против, даже если бы чёртова жвачка была у Макс во рту, пока они будут запальчиво и страстно целоваться в укромной проявочной комнате, забывая о реактивах, химикатах и безнадёжно портящихся фотографиях, и красный свет не был бы помехой, добавляя действу страсти. 

Пальцы больно тянут пряди вниз, и приходится выныривать из собственной фантазии. 

Нельзя увлекаться — такие мысли не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Эта Макс — всего лишь обычная простофиля с любовью к селфи и нежной россыпью едва заметных, не чрезмерных веснушек под глазами, которые добавляют ей нежности. Ей бы иметь побольше бойкости в противовес, но нет: как и весь образ, она мягкая, податливая и неуверенная. 

Были ли бы Макс так же податлива под её руками? Распласталась бы она по белой простыни в укромной комнате Нейтана, куда Виктория запросто затащила бы её, ведь до мужского общежития куда ближе, чем до женского, да и за Прескоттом должок? Изнывала бы от страсти, сбрасывая свою неприметную серую толстовку и беспощадно комкая розовую футболку с трепетной ланью? Всхлипывала бы, когда к её груди прикасались наманикюренные пальчики Виктории? Прижималась бы одурительно пахнущим клубникой ртом к её губам, сминая их в требовательном и одновременно просящем поцелуе? 

По телу пробегает приятная дрожь, и Виктория царапает плечо под кофточкой, стараясь взять себя в руки и сводя трясущиеся лихорадочно ноги под партой, но не в силах удержать прерывистого вздоха. Её возбуждение должно остаться очевидным только для неё самой, и никто не должен узнать о том, что она представляет себе, как притирается кожей к коже этой никчемной новенькой, шепча в своей фантазии горячие признания в нахлынувших на неё чувствах. 

Никто не должен догадаться, что у настоящей иконы стиля и чувства фотографии могут быть чувства к бездарности и селфи-блуднице, почти что низшему существу, которая поворачивает свою голову, смотрит на неё невыносимо-прекрасными голубыми глазами, держа в руках ярко-розовую обёртку початой пачки жевательных резинок и доброжелательно спрашивает, протягивая ей: 

— Будешь? 

«Нет, господи, что за убожество!» — кричит её существо. 

«Ты серьёзно? Господи, да мне было бы стыдно ими делиться», — усмехается её сатирик самым мерзким тоном, на который она способна. 

«Засунь себе свои жвачки знаешь куда? И получи удовольствие», — вызывающе бросает ей внутренний голос. 

Ничто из этого так и не остаётся произнесённым, и спустя две дюжины секунд на языке расцветает отвратительный вкус клубничной жвачки. 

И фантазии распускаются вместе с ним.


End file.
